mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
S.P.I.C.T.R.A
S.P.I.C.T.R.A is an ongoing Audio play made by Skijaramaz, D.Fatman, and WT:SparklingFilms. It features Faded Hawk, a freelance transportation Pegasus getting initiated into the Spiritual perception, investigation, capture, transformation and reformation association, abbreviated as S.P.I.C.T.R.A. The first episode to be released'' I Don't believe in ghosts'', features Faded hawk bringing a young pony named Velvet Leaf to the grand galloping gala. At the gala, an entity, later revealed to be a fire wraith, attacks the Gala. Hawk is able to dissipate the fire wraith with a rain cloud, before being offered a job at S.P.I.C.T.R.A. The first season of S.P.I.C.T.R.A will contain 7 episodes. Episode List Episode 1 - I don't believe in Ghosts: The world of Equestria isn't all fun and games. There are horrors hiding in it's darkest corners and twisted depths. Nightmares and shadows of the worst kind. For a simple transportation Pegasus names Faded Hawk, these secrets are all about to be revealed when he comes into contact with this darker side to Equestria... and those who fight the encroaching darkness... S.P.I.C.T.R.A. Episode 2 - Foal's Drawing:'' After his encounter with Stardust Spiral in Canterlot, Faded Hawk is soon initiated into S.P.I.C.T.R.A. The world for him is about to change dramatically, as he steps head-long into the world of the supernatural, and the abnormal. Something is happening in Ponyville, and Hawk is sent along with Stardust Spiral and Midnight Breaker to investigate why Pinkie Pie has begun to act the way she has.'' Known Classes of Spirits in the SPICTRA-verse. The SPICTRA-verse is the MLP Setting in which SPICTRA takes place. There are many classifications of spirits in this setting tha thave been discovered and catalogued as being 'common'. Here is a list, Ghost. Ghosts are nuetral, non-violent, and just need some persuasion to move on. Wraith. Wraiths are aggressive, violent, and very dangerous. They drain life from the living in order to maintain their connection to this plain of existance. Windigo. Watch the show. Spectre. Friendly, and just want to pass on a message to a loved one. They leave this plain after this task is successful. Lich. Liches are the greatest kind of undead, and also the most dangerous. They have not been seen for over 800 years, however, and even the princesses don't know if they still exist or not. Wisp. Wisps invoke and feed off of sadness. Shadow. Shadows pass on messages between each other and living beings under specific contract. These are very rarely seen, and pass on messages via dreams. Nightmare. Nightmares invoke and create horrific dreams and manifestations of the victims worst fears. Zake Mora. Zake Moras are empathatically attached to other spirits as well as living beings, able to implant ideas and thoughts, as well as harm them mentally. They can create insanity if they so desire. Cast and Crew Skijaramaz - Voice of Faded Hawk, Director, Co-Writer, founder. WT:SparklingFilms - Voice of Gentle Spirit, Main Writer, co-founder. D.Fatman - Co-Writer, Credits reader. Aden2468 - Voice of Stardust Spiral. Pezkiller - Voice of Daten keys. SilverMiko - Voice of Midnight Breaker. External link(s) *Official Website *First Episode *Second Episode *Skijaramaz's YT Channel *DFarman's YT Channel *WT:SparklingFilms YT Channel Category:Fanmade videos Category:Radio Play